During the processing of mail, it is sometimes necessary or desired to weigh a mail piece for various reasons, such as to determine or verify postage amount. Mail pieces can be weighed on a scale apart from mail processing machines, although such a system is inefficient with respect to time and resources. Thus, it is desirable to weigh mail pieces during the processing in a mail processing machine. However, it has proven difficult to do so without affecting the speed of processing of the mail pieces, or the accuracy of the weight measurement.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mail weighing system and scale that can be used in mail processing equipment, in line, without affecting the speed of mail processing. There is also a need for such a mail weighing system and scale to be highly accurate. The present invention fulfills such needs.